


And you won't understand why

by ssyn3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: Square: K1 - Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger(art)





	And you won't understand why

**Author's Note:**

> Title from:  
> 'Too Much Love Will Kill You' - Queen
> 
> I looked for the right attire for students graduating at MIT and I hope I got the right one. If it isn't so, sorry!

[](https://ibb.co/sPgwpPg)


End file.
